


Is blood thicker than water or is water thicker than blood?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: 24 year old Betty Cooper and her daughter has been chucked out her house due to her refusing to go through with this arranged marriage. She now lives with her cousin Cheryl as she struggles to support her daughter. So when Cheryl suggests her work what could go wrong, when it's a strip club?Trigger Warnings:~Violence
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr. Go show her some love. She's amazing.

Betty Cooper lives in New York with her family. They moved there from her home town when she was little because her family got a new job. Betty was now 24 and had a beautiful four year old daughter. Betty's father had arranged a marriage for her with an older guy. Betty refused and she got kicked out.

Betty had a tough time with it with men. She's been in so many toxi relationships she's lost count. Her last relationship was four years ago as he was a horrible person who abused her. When she found out she was pregnant he broke up with her and fled the country.

Betty was now currently driving to her cousins house who lived in Riverdale. That was the place she lived when she was 4 years old. The only thing is, she is jobless with a four year old to provide for.

Betty had no idea what job she could find. Before she came she saw a few but they didn’t pay nearly enough to help her provide for her daughter. Betty was currently at Pops when her cousin came in just before her shift at her work. She was grabbing some food for her girlfriend.

"Hey B!" Cheryl smiled.

"Hey Cher."

"We need more people at my work. Come try out."Cheryl told her.

" I get off in 10 minutes then I have no one to pick up Monroe. "

“Toni can. She has a shift at the bar on the south side but there’s a lounge Monroe can stay in.”

"Fine, only because u need more money for Monny." Betty sighed. 

“Great.” Cheryl smiled.

Betty just smiled at her cousin as she finished her shift. Betty got changed out of her pops uniform before going with Cheryl. Betty and Cheryl went to go drop the food off with Toni before going to Cheryl’s work.

When they got there Betty wasn't expecting to be in a stripper club as Cheryl rushed to get ready. There was old man and women along with young ones in the club. Betty was just flabbergasted. Cheryl came back out all dressed up and ready.

"Cher?"

“Yeah?”

"You didn't tell me its a strip club!" Betty whispered in her ear.

"So?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter."

“B, really, it’s a great job. It makes you feel sexy and great about your body. It also pays a lot. Try it?”

"Fine but only because I need the money." Betty sighed.

“Yay! Let’s go get you ready!”

Betty headed towards the back with Cheryl. Betty decided to stay as modest as she could. She felt so uncomfortable but she needed the money.

Betty headed out on to the stage as it was quite. She started to work the pole. Veronica took her to a few pole dancing lessons for her birthday so she knew a few moves. She pulled them out as she danced. Betty started to enjoy herself. It was actually fun. She would never admit that to Cheryl though. She looked around at all the people watching her. She locked eyes on a guy who leaned against the wall. Betty just smiled at him before walking off. As soon as she got off the stage she covered up immediately.

“You did great, B!” Cheryl smiled. Betty just shrugged.“Did you have fun?”

"It was okay." Betty answered as she saw the guy walking over to her. Cheryl just gave her a knowing look and went to her dressing room."What?" Betty asked confused.

"Who hired you?" He asked.

"No one."

“You don’t work here?”

"No my cousin made me try it. I just need money and she said there's job but... I'm rambling and your hot... Oh my god I just said that."

He just smirked. “You’re hot too. Normally I would never come here but my friend is getting married. He wanted to come here for his party.”

"So your not the boss?" Betty asked.

"Nope my dad is."

"I'm Betty."

“I’m Jughead.”

"Its a nice name." Betty smiled. "Did you get your head stuck in a Jug when you were little?"She teased.

“It’s a nickname my dad gave me. My real name is worse.”

"My little girl says the same thing." Betty giggled.

‘She has a kid,’ he thought. ‘She’s probably in a relationship’ he just smiled faintly. “Well, I’ll see you around.” He turned an walked away. Betty could see he was wearing a serpent jacket. The gang Toni was in.

Betty just waved goodbye as the smile faded off her face. Betty just wanted to go home. Betty got changed and rushed home to Cheryl's.

Betty opened the door to see Toni and Jughead talking in the living room when Monroe was asleep on Toni's lap. Toni stood up and handed Monroe to Betty."Was she good?" Betty asked.

"As gold. She's an angel." Toni told her.

"Ha." Betty laughed. "You should see her in the morning. She's a devil. Honestly she's becoming a mini Cheryl. Devil wearing prada."

“Hey!” Cheryl pouted.

"I love you Cher." Betty smiled. "I'm going to take Monny to our room. I'll be in there if you want me. I have a pops shift in the morning."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled and kissed Monroe's head. "Come on princess." Betty whispered as she carried her to their room.

That left Cheryl alone with the others.“I’m going to head home.” Jughead said."Why?" Toni asked.

"Everyone's home now."

"Stay for a little while." Cheryl said.

"Fine." He said sitting down. "So Betty?"

“She jut moved here.”

He just nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering. With a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Nope she's been single for 4 years." Cheryl said.

He just nodded. Betty put Monroe to sleep as she headed to get something to eat from the kitchen. Jughead was getting up to leave."Hey Juggie, leaving so soon?" She asked.

“Just heading home.”

"Maybe we could hang out sometime? I can ask Cher to baby sit Monroe." Betty smiled.

“Yeah, sure.”

"Perfect. Pass me your hand." Betty said. Jughead passed her his hand. She began to write her number down. "Now you can go."

“See you around.” He walked off.

Betty headed back to her room as Jughead left. She got back into bed with her little girl as she began to write in her diary. The following day she woke up to two messages. One saying she got the job and the other from Jughead.

J: hey

B: hi

J: do you want to hang out tonight? At my bar?

B: Cher's working and I'm working tomorrow. Can we do my place?

J: okay

B: great. I have to go I need to drop Monny off before my pops shift

Betty left Jughead on read as she woke Monroe up. Monroe wasn't a morning person so when her mother woke her up she complained. Betty had to get her ready for kindergarden.

"Mummy I don't want to go. The kids are mean." Monroe pouted.

Betty kissed her pout. "Oh baby but you have to. Mummy has to work two jobs now. So we can afford our own place. How about we have ice cream and watch your favourite movie tonight for being good?" Betty offered.

"Okay."

"That's my girl."

Betty was half dressed for work when she rushed Monroe into school. Betty had to finish getting ready at pops. Pops adored Monroe and understood if she was late. However, Betty was always on time and made herself look presentable once she was there.

Betty’s shift went by quickly. Once her shift ended she picked up Monroe from school as she met Jughead at Cheryl's. Jughead knocked on the front door.

"Mummy the door!"

"I'm coming!"

Betty ran to the door in her pj's to let Jughead in. He had messaged her he was on his way. Betty stood aside to let him in.

"Mummy who's he?"

"My friend." Betty smiled.

“Hi Betty.”

"Hi Juggie, take a seat. Do you want ice cream? I promised Monny because she was good at school. She's just about to watch her favourite movie too."

“Sure.”

Betty headed into the kitchen to take the good ice cream along with three spoons as she came to the living room to see Monroe sat on Jughead's lap. Betty smiled when she saw them talking.

"You stole my movie buddy." Betty pouted.

"Mummy, mummy Juggie hasn't seen the Disney Princess movies! Movie night of Disney!"

"What!" Betty gasped. "Your lucky its a Friday night and she can stay up to school you."

Jughead just smiled faintly. Monroe played the first film as Betty sat down with them. She gave them the ice cream as she took Monroe's plates out her hair. Monroe cuddled up with Jughead.

"Where's my cuddle buddy gone?" Betty pouted.

"Shush mummy!"

"Fine." Betty pouted again.

Two movies later Monroe was asleep in Jughead’s arms. Betty picked her up out of his arms to go put her to bed. Betty tiptoed out of the room and jumped on to the sofa next to Jughead.

"She never takes well to new people." Betty smiled.

“Well, I think she likes me.”

"That's good." Betty told him."God you've seen me in my pj's and my new uniform." Betty blushed in embarrassment.

“You’re beautiful and sexy either way.” He said quietly."You're too kind. Anyway, aside from being sexy what else do you do?"

“Well, I own the bar Toni works at. I’m a gang leader.”

"Please don't put my daughter in harms way... But apart from that cool." Betty said.

“I should probably go home.”

"Please don't, she's finally asleep now so we can talk or not talk." Betty whispered.

“I shouldn’t have told you. You’re already judging me.”

"Juggie I'm not... I... You should know this about me... I've only had toxic relationships." Betty admitted.

“I’m not going to hurt your daughter, okay? I should go.”

"Please don't." Betty said. "I believe you. I saw how you acted with her tonight."

“You literally just said ‘don’t put my daughter in harms way’.”

"Because her father is a bad man and can do that himself!" Betty shouted.

“I’m leaving.”

"Go!"

Jughead grabbed his jacket and stormed out. Betty slammed the door shut as she locked it. All men are the same and she shouldn't be surprised. Betty got into bed with her daughter and slept.

The following night Betty was at the strip club as it was her first shift. Cheryl walked into her dressing room. “How are you feeling?”

"Fine, I just want to do my shift and go home. I am saving enough money to fly to Arizona. No one will find us there."

“I heard you had Jughead over yesterday.”

"Don't, it was a mistake. All men are the same." Betty sighed.

“He was an asshole to you?”

"More like we both were but that's not the point." Betty said as it was her call time.

Betty headed up to do her dance of the night. She was now devil's delight as she worked the stage. Betty did the dance and got so many tips thrown at her. Once the dance was done she picked up her tips and headed to their changing rooms.

“I’m going to the bar tonight. Want to come?” Cheryl said.

"No I have to get Monroe from the baby sitter."Betty said as she finished getting changed.

Betty headed home to release the baby sitter from her duties as Cheryl went to the bar. Cheryl was currently in a mood with Jughead for upsetting Betty. Jughead was sitting at the bar talking to Toni and drinking. Cheryl just kept giving him the stink eye not even joining in the conversation.

“What the fuck is that look for?”

"You know Jones."Cheryl scolded.

“Seriously? She wasn’t nice to me either.”

"I know but she admitted her fault... But you don't know her past." Cheryl told him.

“And she doesn’t know mine.” He got up and went upstairs. Toni got up to follow him. She ended up calming him down.

Meanwhile, Betty had just got Monroe back to sleep when she had a knock on the door. Betty got up to answer it. As Betty opened the door Thomas ran in the house looking for Monroe.

"Tom!" She uttered.

“Where is she?!”

"At a friend's." She lied.

“I want full custody.”

"Take me to court!" Betty shouted.

“She’s my daughter too!”

"Where have you been for the past four years?" Betty shouted as she started to ring Jughead's number behind her back. “Hello?” Jughead answered.

"Do you want me to kill you slut!? I'm taking my daughter." Tom shouted as he pushed Betty to the floor. Betty screamed in pain as she ran after him.

Jughead could hear everything and got on his motorcycle. He was close by so he got there a minute later. He saw her door wide open.

"Don't do this Tom! Don't wake her!"

Jughead ran in. He grabbed Tom’s arm and pulled him backwards slamming him onto the floor. “Betty, take Monroe and go to the bar. I’ll take care of this.”

"Please Juggie don't hurt him and be careful." Betty cried as she picked up her sleeping daughter in her arms and ran bar footed in the pouring ran. Betty got there and Toni guided her to Jughead’s apartment. 

An hour later Jughead got to the bar. Betty was sat up in his apartment shaking. Her leg was throbbing in pain. Jughead walked in. “You won’t be seeing him for a long time. Are you okay?”

"You underestimate him. Tom is Malachi's brother and he's her father." She whispered. 

“Betty, trust me. He won’t be back for a long time.”

"Malachi will come for Monroe. He's her father. Tom just wants a kid so he says Monny is his because he's infatuated with me... Also no I've broken my leg again."

“Let’s get you to the hospital. Toni will take care of Monroe.”

"I'm fucked. I can't work at either of my jobs. Now I need a fucking lawyer or to go on the run." Betty sighed.

“You don’t know if it’s broken. Let’s just get you to the hospital, okay?”

Betty lifted her pj pants up to reveal a bone sticking out. Jughead picked her up and carried her downstairs. He helped her into his truck and drove her to the hospital. At the hospital Betty had a mini surgery to place her bone back in place before putting a metal caging around her leg. They put her in a cast and told her to stay there over night.

"No I can't!" Betty freaked out.

“Betty, you’ll be okay. Monroe will be okay.”

"No... No... No... I can't." Betty cried.

“You can.... relax. Breathe with me.... in and out....”

"I can't! He's going to get her!"

“Shes with Cheryl and Toni. She’s going to be okay, I promise.”

"I've never left her alone all night." Betty whispered. “She’s going to be okay. I promise, Betty.”

"You have to stay with her. I know she will be safer." Betty uttered.

“I will.”Betty just nodded as she began to calm down. Jughead sat down in the chair by her bed."I'm going to lose her."

“You’re not.”He said.

Betty just began to cry. Jughead didn't know how ruthless Malachi was. He would stop at nothing to get her.

She knew exactly who told him where she was. Her sister Polly. Betty was at her wits ends. She now down two jobs until she gets back on track. Betty knew exactly what she going to do she's planning to leave as soon as she gets the cast off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts beating, pounding against her chest. Tears threaten to sting her eyes as she looks at her daughter. Betty knew she had to speak to Malachi but she was so scared to.

She contacted him and messaged him.

B: We need to talk.

M: when?

B: now! Come alone.

M: okay.

B: sweet waters.

M: okay.

Betty left Cheryl looking after Monroe as she got her crutches as she began to hobble down to the river. Betty was the first to arrive as she sat down waiting for him. He got there a few minutes later and sat next to her.

"Kai?" She whispered.

“Betty?”

"Don't take our baby away from me."Betty begged.

“I won’t.”

Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. "Then why did Tom do this to me?"She whispered. “Tom isn’t okay. He came home covered in cuts and bruises the other day. He left town. He’s not coming back.”

"Because he came and did this to me and almost took Monny." She whispered.

“I’m sorry Betty.”

"She's your daughter and you left us."

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

"Good. Promise me you won't take her." Betty whispered.

“I promise.”

"Thank you."

He just nodded.

Betty struggled to get up but did it. She headed back to Cheryl's to pick up Monroe to go to the park. Betty felt relieved as she played with Monroe. Monroe saw Jughead and ran to him.

"Juggie!"

“Hey Monroe.” He smiled.

"Come play with us? Mummy talks about you."

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. But I’ll see you around, okay?”

"Pretty please with cherries on top."Monroe pleaded.

Betty finally caught up to Monroe." Monny! What have I told you? "Betty shouted.

"Not to run off." Monroe pouted.

“I really have to go.” Jughead said. “But have fun today. I’ll see you soon.” He walked away.

"Jug! Please stay!" Betty shouted.

Jughead just kept walking. Monroe just ran to Jughead. She wanted to be with Jughead and not her mum.

“Juggie!” 

“Monroe.... you have to go back to mommy.” He picked her up and started to walk back to Betty."Why don't you want to be near mummy?"She asked.

“I just have to work. I’m going to be late.”

"Stop lying." Betty said.

"Toni told me you're not working."

“I’m not lying.”

"Well it's a good thing we're leaving Riverdale." Betty said.

“Why?”

"We've out stayed our welcome. Plus my father is still looking for us."

Jughead just turned around and walked away. Betty picked up Monroe as she struggled walking with a crutch and carrying her.

"Where to this time Monny?" Betty asked.

“Here.” She whispered, crying.

"We can't Monny. So somewhere new, how about Seattle?"

"No here!"

"No, we're off to Seattle."

“I’m not going!” She cried.

"We are." Betty told her as she started to head home. "Mummy has no friends and Jughead doesn't like mummy."

“No! Not leaving! We stay here!” Monroe tried to get out of her arms.

"Monroe Veronica Cooper!"

“I’m not going!”

"Fine we'll stay!" Betty shouted.

“Okay.” Monroe calmed down.

Betty pulled her phone out and messaged Jughead.

B:We're staying now. Monny kicked off.

Jughead didn’t see it since he was driving his motorcycle. Betty managed to get Monroe home and called down.

“Can Juggie come over to watch movies?”

"Sure."

Betty messaged Jughead to come over for Monny to watch movies. Jughead said he would be there soon. Betty told her and she instantly became happier. Betty headed to the kitchen and started to bake. Jughead was knocking on the door ten minutes later. Betty just let him in and went back to the kitchen.

"She isn't in the best of moods." Betty said.

“Juggie!” Monroe came running out and hugging him."Hey Monny." Jughead smiled hugging her.

Betty just left them as she headed to the kitchen. Monroe and Jughead set up the TV and started to watch movies. Jughead walked into the kitchen to Betty. “Hey.”

"Hi." She whispered.

“How’s your leg?”

"Not healing properly because I'm looking after a four year old." She sighed.

“Go sit down. I can help.”

"I'm stress baking." Betty whispered.

“Sit down and watch the movie. Relax.”

"No because she doesn't want to see me. She hates me!" Betty whispered.

“She was just asking for you. That’s why I came in here.”

Betty just broke down sobbing. All the stress has gotten to her. She has had no help in for year. She has no money and she needs her job but she can't work because of her leg. Jughead pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm depressed, stressed and my anxiety is too much."

“Go sit down... breathe.... everything will be okay.”

"How? I can't afford to feed and cloth her." Betty whispered.

“Then let me help.”

"I hate asking and taking help. It's my down fall." She whispered. "I'm a stubborn cow."

"A sexy one."He smiled faintly. “Please let me.” He added.

"How?"

“I can help you with money. I own the bar and I make a lot of money. I have a lot saved up and I only spend it on me. I have more than enough to help you until you’re working again.”

Betty instantly refused. "No I can't do that. I'll carry on doing what I'm doing. Only feed her and buy her what she needs. I go without." Betty told him.

“No. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

"Tough luck! I can't take your money off of you. Plus we're not together so it makes me feel that I can't provide for her. I should have asked Kia for some money this morning." Betty said as she began to get dizzy.

“Betty.... breathe.”

"I don't sleep." She whispered.“Come here.” He whispered, holding out his hand for her. Betty held his hands as she cried silently. Jughead took her with him as they walked to her bedroom."Why are we here?" Betty asked.

“Get some sleep. I’ll put watch one more movie with her then put her to bed. Relax, okay? Get some rest.”

"I can't." Betty whispered. "I haven't got my blanket. I've had it since I was a baby. I couldn't grab it before I got kicked out. So I just watch Monny sleep until I fall asleep." Betty explained.

“Maybe I could lay with you until you fall asleep? She’s busy watching the movie in the other room.”

"Okay." Betty nodded.

Betty got under the blanket and laid down. Jughead laid next to her but stayed on top of the blanket. Betty carefully laid her head on his chest as she looked up at him. She began to stroke her eye brow with her pinky. Jughead laughed softly.

"Hey!" She pouted."It calms me and helps me sleep. I've done it since I was little."

“Okay.” He said as he gently wrapped his arm around her."You smell good." She whispered.

“So do you.”

"No." Betty smiled.

Monroe came in sleeply as she crawled into bed with them. She placed herself in the middle of them too and fell asleep. Betty and Jughead were still awake. They just laid there looking at each other."I need to lock the door." Betty whispered as she wiped an eyelash of his face.

“Okay.”

Betty got up and with her crutches hobbled over to the main door and locked it. She came back into bed with Jughead. Betty rested her head on his chest."You're comfy."Jughead just smiled faintly. "I'm sorry for being a bitch." Betty whispered.

“Don’t be.”

"But I am."

"It's the mamma bear in you." He teased.

"I do have a loud roar." Betty giggled softly. Jughead just smiled. "She loves you. I'm scared she's going to call you dad and we're only something." Jughead didn’t say anything. "Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"I thought you fell asleep... I'm falling asleep." She whispered as she quickly pecked his lips. Jughead looked at her in surprise. The next thing he knew is that she's asleep on his chest. Jughead tried to get up but she had her arms around him so he couldn’t. He just decided to stay. Jughead just watched her sleep until he did.

The following morning everyone was woken up by her alarm. She had to get Monroe ready for school. Jughead just got up and put his jacket back on.

"Juggie,stay." Betty yawned.

“I have to go back home.”

"Stay for breakfast?" Monroe asked him as she stretched.

“Okay.”

Monroe hugged him as she rushed to the bathroom. Betty pulled him back down so she could have five more minutes cuddling him. Jughead smiled and held her close.

"Thank you, I feel a little rested."

“That’s good.” He smiled. “So, what are you doing today?”

"Nothing." Betty said.

“Do you.... do you want me to stay all day?”

"Yes." Betty smiled. "But I thought you had to go home."

"We can go get hotdog and bring him here."

"A dog?" Betty asked.

"Yep."

Betty just smiled as Monroe came back out nearly ready.“I’m hungry.” Monroe said."I'm coming munchkin." Betty said grabbing her crutches.

They all went to the kitchen. Betty began to make an egg sandwich for her. She made Monroe and Jughead one before moving onto making her pack up. They got her ready before Jughead offered Betty to drive Monroe to school. Betty came with them as they dropped Monroe off. They then drove back to Betty’s place.

"Thank you Juggie for that."

“No problem Betts.”Betty smiled at him as they sat down. Jughead just smiled back. Betty took the flannel off his waist and slid it on.“You cold?”

"A little, also I just wanted to wear it." Betty smiled. He just smiled at her. Betty bit her lip leaning her head on his shoulder. Jughead wrapped his arm around her. Betty kissed his cheek before she fell asleep again. Jughead picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down and slowly tiptoed to the door. Betty felt that he wasn't near and woke up.

"Juggie." She whispered

"Are you going?" Betty asked.

“Well yeah.... you were asleep.”He said.

"Sorry, you're just so comfy." Betty smiled. "I'm awake now. Let's go to yours."

Betty stood up and fell into his lips kissing him before they left. Jughead was really surprised. He didn’t say anything about it. They got into his truck and drove to his place. Once they got there Jughead opened up his apartment and hotdog came running up to him.

“Hey boy.” Jughead smiled.

"He's adorable like his Dada." Hotdog walked up to Betty. Betty bent down and stroked him. Hotdog tugged the flannel off of her and gave it back to Jughead. Jughead just laughed softly and gave it back to Betty."He hates me." Betty pouted.

“No he doesn’t. He just knows it’s my flannel.”

"But you share." Betty smiled putting it back on.“Yeah.”

"Juggie I kissed you." Betty said.

“Yeah, you did.... why?”

"Monroe wasn't there for a starters and I also wanted to. You're the first guy I wanted to kiss in four years." Betty whispered. Jughead gently grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. “Well, you could’ve just said so.” He whispered before kissing her.

Betty smiled as they kissed turned into a makeout session.

"I didn't know how." She whispered.

“If you had just told me I would’ve kissed you.”

"It's embarrassing." Betty blushed.

“It’s not. I’ve been wanting to kiss you too.”Betty smiled again as she hugged him. "I don't know how I'm going to control myself now." Betty joked. Jughead just smiled."Stay over tonight again? Bring hotdog."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I hope this wasn't your favourite." Betty told him.

All of a sudden Betty's getting a phone call. She answered it, Monroe had just been sick at school. Betty was panicking and had to get to her fast.

Betty left and went to go get her. Jughead decided he'd go back to Cheryl's and run Monroe a bath and get her pj's ready for her. Betty came back ten minutes later. Monroe didn't look too great. Jughead picked her up and took her for a bath. Betty helped him. Monroe was falling asleep in the bath so they pulled her out. They dried her and put her in her pj's. They liad her on one of the sofa's as Hotdog joined her to watch her. Hotdog rested his head on her lap. She just smiled and slowly fell asleep.

"That's adorable." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Juggie, I haven't met any of your family apart from your dad."

“You probably never will.”

"Why?" She asked.

“I haven’t seen them in years.”

"Well fuck them." Betty said.

“My mom took my sister and left me with my alcoholic father when I was 12.”

"Definitely fuck her then." Betty said hugging him. Jughead hugged her back."Your our family."Jughead smiled and softly kissed her. Betty kissed him as she took him into the kitchen to help her make soup. They made soup together while making small talk. When they were done they woke up Monroe so she could eat."Mummy, daddy. Sleep." She whispered. 

“Are you hungry, Monny?”

"A little." Monroe said.

“Do you want to eat or go back to bed?”

"Eat." She whispered sitting up. Jughead helped her get to the table since she wasn’t feeling well. Betty just smiled as she placed the food down in front of her. Hotdog got up and laid on the floor next to Monroe. Jughead smiled as he petted Hotdog. Betty grazed passed Jughead's hands. Jughead smiled at her."Daddy sit with me."

Jughead looked surprised. He gave Betty a look before sitting down. Betty just shrugged. They all sat down and talked until Monroe was finished eating. Betty and Jughead went to get her ready for bed.

"Story."

Betty and Jughead both read her the story as she slowly fell asleep. 

They got up and left the room once she was asleep. Betty pulled Jughead into the living room.“I know you were worried about her saying that.... I’m sorry.”Jughead said.

"It's okay. You've been more of a dad to her in the amount of time you've known her than her real father."

Jughead just nodded. "It's okay really. Maybe you'll be my daddy." She teased. Jughead just laughed softly. "That was cringy." Betty sighed. 

“A little bit.” He teased.

"I'm frustrated leave me alone."

"Oh really?" He teased.

“Yep.” 

Jughead just smiled."Come here."Jughead moved closer to her.Betty hugged him. "Thank you." Betty smiled.

“For what?”

"Helping me with Monny."

“No problem.”Betty sat down as she looked up at him. Jughead looked down at her. They both just sat in silence until Jughead broke it. “I should probably head home.”

"Do you want to go on a date?" She asked.

“A date?”

"Yep."

“I would love to.”

"Yayy."

“But I really should head home.”

"Or you could stay? Hotdog is here with Monny." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” Betty just kissed him Jughead kissed her back. Betty leaned her head on him."So your ex?" Betty asked. 

“What?”

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

“No.”

"Jealous?" Betty questioned. He just shrugged."That's a yes then." Betty pouted.

“I don’t know, Betts.”

"Okay."Jughead just looked at her."What?" She asked. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

"Shush."Jughead just smiled faintly."She called you daddy."

“Yeah.”

"Are you okay with that?" She asked.

"Good." Betty smiled.

Betty hugged him as she fell asleep. Betty couldn't believe that Monny called him daddy. Maybe someday they could be a family.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed. Betty was getting better every day. Jughead has been coming over every day to spend time with them. Betty was currently getting her cast. Jughead was with her while Monroe was at school.

"Juggie freedom. I can work again and move out." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. Betty just beamed with joy. "Also that means date time." Betty cheered.

Jughead just smiled. Betty got called up to the doctor. He guided her into the room when they began to take the pot off her. Half an hour later she was walking out on her foot with the crutches until she could walk without the crutches. They got into Jughead’s truck and he drove her home.

Once they got home Betty began to get ready for her shift. She's working every night this week so she could afford a birthday party for Monroe next month. Jughead told her he was going to head home. Betty kissed him goodbye as Cheryl was going to pick up Monroe. Betty was almost ready for work when she got a message from her best friend from back in NYC.

It was from Veronica Lodge. 

V: hey B! How have you been? I miss you!

B: come visit. I'm maybe seeing someone.

V: seeing someone?! Who?

B: Jughead Jones

V: good for you, B! I’ll definitely come visit! You’ll have to let me know when. I’m still single :( maybe you can find someone in riverdale for me

B: Maybe I'm a bit off a loner. Lol.

V: how does next week work for me coming to visit?

B: perfect. I don't have the date then

V: okay! See you soon x

B: perfect! Monny misses you

V: I miss her too.

Betty sent her a heart emoji before going to the club for her dance shift. After her shift she picked up Monroe and went home. Monroe was feeling alot Betty. Ever since that day she's been begging for a dog.

“How about I’ll ask daddy to let us take care of Hotdog for tonight?” Betty suggested.

"Yay!" Monroe cheered.

Betty began to ring Jughead up. She knew he'll say yes but she wanted to check.“Hey.” He answered. 

"Hey handsome."

“What’s up?”

"Do you know because you love Monny?" She asked. "Yeah." He laughed softly. "Can she look after hotdog?"

“Of course. I can drop him off.”

"You're not staying? Hotdog hates me."

“He doesn’t hate you.”

"He does, he knows I'm more of a cat person but dogs are growing on me." Betty smiled. Jughead just laughed softly. “I’ll be over soon.”Betty smiled. "Thank you."

Jughead ended the call. Ten minutes later he was knocking on the door. Monroe ran to the door in excitement. Betty just smiled as she let them in.“Hey Monny!” Jughead smiled.

"Daddy!"Jughead picked her up and hugged her."Hotdog loves us!"

"Hotdog loves us!"

“Yeah, he does.” Jughead smiled.

"Nope he hates mummy." Betty pouted. Jughead rolled his eyes and went to go hug Betty from behind. "No he doesn't baby." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck without Monny realising. Hotdog walked up to Betty. He started to lick her leg."See."

“Okay, maybe.” She smiled. 

“I really wish I could stay but I have a lot of work to do. I’ll come over tomorrow though.” Jughead said.

"Okay." Betty pouted as she batted her eyelashes. Jughead softly kissed her pout. Betty kissed him back smiling faintly.

"Daddy are you sleeping over?" Monroe asked.

“I can’t, princess. I have a lot of work to make up from the other nights I slept over.”

"You know you can work when your with us for future notice." Betty smiled.

"This weekend then?"Monroe asked.

" I'll think about it. "

Jughead hugged Monroe and kissed Betty’s cheek before heading to the door. 

Hotdog followed him but Jughead stopped at the door. “You’re staying with Monny tonight, buddy.” Jughead said. Hotdog barked at him but got distracted and ran over to Monroe when she called for him. 

Jughead smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Betty smiled at her daughter as she played with hotdog. Betty decided to get some food made as Monroe was distracted playing with hotdog.

Betty was in the kitchen making food when Hotdog walked in and laid down next to her."Hey boy, are you just sucking upto me because you can smell food?" She asked him as she put his food out.

Hotdog went to go eat his food. Monroe came to the kitchen and sat on the table as she began to draw. Betty gave her the food she had made so she could eat it, have a bath then go to bed. They had a routine that they stuck to. After Betty put her to bed later that night she decided to FaceTime Jughead. He answered on the third ring. 

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Look whose my new best friend?"

“See, I told you he doesn’t hate you.”

"I fed him chicken." Betty smiled.

“That’s definitely the way to get him to love you.” Jughead smiled as he continued working. "How's work?" She asked.

“Boring. I’m just ordering things to restock for the bar.”

"You could always come to mine and do it." Betty suggested.

“I can’t. I have to keep checking downstairs to see what we need. I’ll be over tomorrow though.”

"I miss you. Is that stupid?" She asked worriedly.

“No, it’s not stupid. I miss you too.”

"Are we ever going to get that date?" Betty smiled.

“How about.... tomorrow night. It’s a Friday.”

"Let me message V and Kev. They're coming this weekend." Betty told him. "I would love to meet your friends too."

B: when are you coming?

Betty sent it to the group chat.

V: I’m coming Saturday in the afternoon. 

K: me too

B: great.

"I can do Friday." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed baby. I'll see you tomorrow for date night." Betty said.

"Good night angel."

Betty smiled as she ended the call. Hotdog followed her to he room with Monroe as they fell asleep.

______

Friday came and Betty couldn’t be more excited. She was supposed to meet Jughead at his place that night. Cheryl and Toni were going to watch Monroe. Betty was wearing something that was her. It was a mint floral wrap top paired with black skinny jeans with a classy black heel. As she got to the wrym she got cat called so many times.

She got there and went up to his apartment. He answered the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing black jeans, a maroon t shirt and his serpent jacket. He wasn’t wearing his beanie and his hair was falling in his eyes. “Hey Betts.”Betty moved the hair out his eyes and smiled. "Hey sexy." Betty smiled.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "Mmm, as much as I love those lips of yours, let's go before I get call because of Monny."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Jughead held her hand as they left the bar. Jughead told her he had somewhere he wanted to show her and that’s where he was taking her for their date. They both went outside and Jughead got onto his bike, handing her a helmet.

"Actually hold on." Betty said as she pulled a helmet out her bag. "I bought one."Jughead just smiled. Betty put it on her head. "I didn't like how you would go without a helmet." She admitted as they began driving.

Betty held onto him tightly as they drove. Betty saw them pass the ‘Welcome to Riverdale’ sign as they continued driving. About an hour later they arrived somewhere Betty didn’t recognize.

"Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"Where are we going?" She asked.

“You’ll see.” He said as he held his hand out for her. Betty gladly held his hand as he guided her to the place. Once they got near he blind folded her until they were there. “Juggie?” She said as he guided her into a building. 

“One second, Betts. Okay, take off your blindfold.” Betty took it off and looked around. They were at an abandoned cinema. 

“I know this isn’t the best place for a date but I used to come here when I was in high school. It’s my safe place. I wanted to share it with you.” Jughead said.

"No its perfect,I've always wanted to go to a drive in. We should start it back up."Jughead held her hand as he brought her with him to the projector room. “Pick any movie you want.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him before she found a movie she wanted to watch. She wanted to watch all of them but settled on Rebel without a cause. Jughead put it into the projector. There was a small couch in the room that they sat down on. Betty looked around the room and saw things that definitely belonged to Jughead. ‘Jughead Jones was here’ was spray painted on the wall.

"Rebellious." Betty teased.

“Yep.” He smiled.

"So sexy." Betty winked.Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek."I learnt a new lap dance at work yesterday."

“Oh yeah?”

"Yeah." Betty smirked. Jughead just smirked back at her. "I could show you?"

“Show me.” He smirked.

Betty pulled the bow out from her wrap top so it fell open. She began to dance a sexual dance in front of him as she slipped off her top. Betty then carefully cradled his lap as she grinded on him. She stood up and danced around him. Jughead was in awe of her. His eyes darkened with lust. Betty smiled as she began to remove his pants.

“Betts?”

"Yeah Jug?"

"You too baby." She whispered as she began to take him. Jughead began to moan as his fingers ran through her hair.

“Betts....” He moaned.

"Yeah?"

“You’re amazing.”Betty smiled at him. "I can be even more amazing." Betty teased. Jughead just smirked. Betty just kept working him through as she used her hands to help her. He came in her mouth as she pulled away.“You didn’t have to do that.” Jughead said, pulling her closer to him.

"Shush I wanted to."Jughead kissed her."I want more." Betty whispered.

“More? Like what, baby?” Jughead whispered as he moved her so she was straddling his lap.

"Sex."

“I want more too.”

"Then what are you waiting for? I brought condoms." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her heatedly."Plus I share a bedroom with my daughter and I've been dying for you." Betty added as she tugged his top off. 

Betty and Jughead kissed and undressed. Jughead gently flipped them so he was on top of her as he kissed her neck."I trust you baby... You can do what you want with me." Betty mumbled into the kiss.

Jughead kissed her before kissing down her body. Betty moaned at every kiss and touch. It's been way too long. Jughead pulled her pants off, pulling her underwear off with it. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and leaned in, licking his tongue over her.

Betty groaned at the sensation. She couldn't help herself with each lick she rewarded him with a whimper or a moan. Jughead worked her through until she hit her climax on his tongue. He pulled back with a smirk on his face.Betty smirked too and rolled her eyes. "Shut up and make love to me." Betty smiled as she kissed his neck. Betty reached for her bag and pulled out a condom. She handed it to him. Jughead smirked as he opened it and rolled it onto himself. 

He got back on top of her and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Betty lowered herself onto him and hissed at the adjustment. It's been far too long but god she was ready. She waited until she couldn't fell the pain anymore before she began to move again.

Jughead opened her legs wider and slid deeper. Jughead kissed her as he moved inside her. Betty held the couch gripping it as she moaned. Jughead started to move slowly, teasing her.

"Juggie!"

"Yeah?" He smirked.

"Please baby faster."

Jughead smirked and kissed her as he started to move faster and deeper. Betty screamed his name as she hit her climax unexpectedly. Jughead continued to move as he kissed her. He soon hit his climax with a groan. He stayed there for a little while before pulling out and pulling off the condom. He laid down and pulled her into his side.

"Wow its never felt like that." She panted.

“It’s because we’re made for each other.” He whispered as he caught his breath.

"We missed the movie."

“We can watch it another time.” He kissed her.

"We probably should get back to our daughter." Betty smiled as she pulled her top back on.

“Our daughter?”

"My daughter. She just calls you daddy all the time... I'm so sorry." Betty nervously rambled.

“Baby, it’s okay.”Betty just nodded as she got dressed. She didn't know what to say. “I shouldn’t have questioned it. I’m sorry baby. It was just strange hearing you call her our daughter.”

"No its okay Juggie. It just slipped out." Betty smiled faintly.

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back before pulling away to pull her jeans up. Jughead got dressed again and turned off the projector. As he was turning the projector off Betty hugged him from behind. The journey back took longer as they kept stopping due to mini makeout sessions. Jughead drove Betty home. As soon as he dropped her off,he was about to set off again.

"Where are you going Jughead? You owe Monny a bedtime story. Apparently, I'm not good enough anymore."Jughead just smiled faintly and turned off his bike. He got off of it and held her hand."Also I want my snuggle buddy."

“Okay.” He smiled.

They headed inside and saw Cheryl get Monny ready for bed. However, Monroe became a daddy's girl but by that she became a Jughead girl. She saw him and ran up to him.

“Hey princess.” He picked her up and hugged her."Daddy read to me?" She asked.

"Sure princess."

"Uncle Kevy always says girls don't have to be princesses and can be warriors. They can be warrior princess."

“You’re definitely a warrior princess.” Jughead smiled.

"I know." Monroe smiled.

Jughead picked her up and carried her to bed. She laid down and he started to read to her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Roe?" He asked.

"Roe?"

"My nickname for you. Only mine, mummy can't use it." Jughead told her.

"Okay." Monroe smiled. "Anyway, it's my birthday day next month and the only thing I want is for you and mummy to live together and give me a brother or a sister."

Jughead just smiled. “Maybe some day.”

"Oh... Okay."Jughead just hugged her. Monroe hugged him back as she fell asleep on him. Jughead gently moved her so he could go to Betty.“Hey baby.” He kissed her.

"Hi Juggie."

“She’s asleep.”

"You'll make a good dad." Betty smiled. 

“Thank you, Betts.”

"For what?" Betty asked confused.

“For letting her call me daddy.”

"She loves you and you love her. You get her everything and help me provide for her. In my eyes you are her father, it doesn't matter if you don't carry the same blood." Betty admitted.

Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled as she wiped the tears that were forming away as they kissed.

“Betty?”

"Yeah?" She asked.

“You know you were saying I love Monroe?”Betty nodded, "Because you do."

“I love her mom too.”

"You love me?" Betty asked smiling.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

"I love you, Jughead Jones." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her. 

“You realize we’re right here, right?” Cheryl said. 

“Stop ruining the moment, babe!” Toni said. “Jughead has never loved anyone before.”

"Wait really?" Betty asked.

“Yep.” Toni said.

"Why me then?" Betty asked him.

“You’re amazing.... I don’t know baby.... when I look at you and Monroe I see my future.” Betty cupped his face and kissed him. "I see my future with you too." She whispered. Jughead kissed her again. "I love you." Betty repeated.

"I love you,Betty Cooper."

Betty smiled as she leaned into his embrace as she looked up at him. The couple on the other sofa was just watching them in awe.

Betty Cooper couldn't believe that she said 'I love you' again to someone that isn't her daughter or her cousin. If she's being honest after Malachi she never thought she would. However, she's wrapped up in her love stricken bubble hoping that it will never pop. She's completely contempt in where Monroe and herself are. In the first time in four years she didn't feel like running anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Betty woke up early. She had the dance morning shift at the club before her friends arrived. For the first time she had to take Monroe and she didn't want to. Betty didn't want Monroe to look at her any differently.

As she got to work Fp was in the office to the strip club. He offered to look after her so both Cheryl and Betty could get ready.

Monroe saw Fp a few times due to Jughead. Fp adored the little girl. She had started to call him granddad once she found out he's Jughead's dad. It always made Fp and Betty smiled. She had gotten away from NYC, from her father and found a family of her own that doesn't want her to marry a 50 year old man just for the money and the magazine status to join forces.

Betty was currently in the middle of a dance when a teenage girl crept into the toilets with a bag which look could carry a baby. She was there for 10 minutes before running out and acting like she hasn't done anything.

Betty got off stage and went to go see what it was. She knew she shouldn’t but she had to check it. As she went into the toilets she saw the open bag and heared a baby crying. That broke her heart. She picked the baby up and headed to Fp.

“Betty? Aren’t you supposed to be on stage?”

"Yes about that, I saw a a girl and she left this baby there." Betty said.

“I’ll call the police.” FP said.

"I want to be there when they come." Betty said as she gave them the baby and headed to finish her shift. Monroe was in the corner watching a movie on Betty's ipad.

While Betty was on stage she saw Jughead walk in. Betty watched him head into the office as she finished her dance. As soon as the music ended Betty bowed, got her tips and rushed to see him. He looked upset as he was complaining to his dad."Juggie you okay?" Betty asked as she hugged him from behind.

“No.” He sighed.

"What's the matter?" She asked him. "Fp are the police on the way?"

“Yeah.” FP said. 

“It’s not important babe. I don’t want to worry you.”

"Jug, tell me its okay." Betty reasurred him. "You know I won't leave it until you tell me, so I would just tell me."

“The Goulies found out we’re dating and that Monroe calls me daddy.” Jughead said. “They sent threats and they want me to meet with them tonight. Just me alone.”

"Not happening." Betty said.

Betty automatically started to call up Malachi. He answered on the first call.

“Babe stop. I have to go. They threatened to take Monny!”

"Over my dead body." Betty shouted.

"Hello?"Malachi said.

" You promised me. "

“That was until I found out you have someone taking my place. The serpent king of all people!”

"Kai you promised me. You can't take her away from me. Me and Jughead gradually happened. He treats me right. Don't you want that for us?" Betty asked as she couldn't controll her tears.

“Tell him to be there tonight or Monroe is mine.” He ended the call.

"I'm going instead of you." Betty said. "Fuck I have to cancel on V and Kev."

“No you’re not. Spend the day with your friends. I’ll be okay.”

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. He won't hurt me because he still loves me." Betty warned.

“No, he said I have to go. I’m going. You’re staying home.”

"Fp tell him!" Betty shouted.

She began to message Malachi.

B: you're meeting up with me to sort this out like adults.

“Betty, I’m going.” Jughead said. 

The police arrived to talk to Betty and FP. While that happened Jughead managed to leave without anyone seeing.

"So a young teen left this baby in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Fp said as he showed him the CCTV footage.

"Okay, we'll have to ring up social services. We'll need them to come to collet her."

"Wait, she'll be in care homes for most of her life. Let me adopt her and I'll sign the paperwork." Betty said.

"Very well then. We've seen your background check Miss Cooper and it's clean. We can allow that."

Meanwhile,Jughead arrived at sweet waters to meet up with Malachi.“Malachi....” Jughead said. “We meet again.”

"Unfortunately and this time it's about my daughter."

“Your daughter? Seriously? You’ve never been there for her!”

"So she has my Dna?"

“You may be her father biologically but I’m the only person who’s ever been a father to her!”

"Don't you dare say that!" Malachi shouted. "Break up with Betty or I take Monroe!"

“No! I love Betty! You’re not going to fucking touch my daughter!”

"Fine, I'll just kill Betty." Malachi smirked. Jughead punched him in the jaw as hard as he could."Break her heart and she gets to keep MY DAUGHTER!"

“Fine!” Jughead shouted. “You need to leave her the fuck alone!”

"I will." Malachi said.

______

Betty was at Pops with Monroe and the little baby girl. She's going to adopt. Betty saw Kevin and Veronica park up and head inside.

“B!” Veronica smiled.

"Hi." She whispered as the baby was asleep.“Oh my god. A baby?” Veronica said, confused. Betty just laughed softly. "It's not what you think." She told them.

"My new sister!" Monroe cheered.

"A teen abandoned her where I work so I am adopting her." Betty smiled.

“What does the guy you’re seeing think?”

"He wouldn't mind but it's my life and I earn enough know." Betty told them as she hugged them.

“So, fill us in. How are things with Jughead?”

"He told me he loved me yesterday after our date." Betty couldn't help but smile.

"Duh daddy loves me too." Monroe said.

“Daddy does love you.” Betty smiled. 

“Where’s daddy? He not here.” Monroe pouted."I don't know sweetie. He'll be here soon."

"Daddy?" Kevin questioned.

“She calls Jughead daddy. He’s the only father figure she’s ever had.”

"It's adorable. Where is Jughead?"

“I’ll call him.” Betty said as she got up and let Veronica hold the baby. Betty headed outside and called him. 

“Hello?” He answered.

"Hi baby." Betty smiled.

“We need to talk.”

"I'll come to you. I'll leave Monnie and the baby with Kevin and Veronica." She whispered.

“The baby?”

"I adopted her. I wasn't having her living in a Foster home, jumping from house to house."

“You adopted a baby without talking to me first?”

"Yes I know how you feel about the Foster system." Betty said.

“You still should’ve talked to me.”

Betty just ended the call as she popped back in to tell her friends to order food and she'll be back soon. Betty met up with Jughead at his flat above the wrym. Jughead was sitting on the couch."Don't be mad at me baby."

“You should’ve talked to me first.” He said.

"I know but I couldn't get a hold of you... Anyway you wanted to talk?"

“Look, I don’t have a choice in this. I need to keep you and Monroe safe. We need to break up.”

"Please don't do this." She whispered.

“I don’t have a choice. This is over.”

"But we said I love you... Monroe will be heartbroken... Please Juggie." Betty broke down in tears.

“Betty I told you I have no choice! This is for your safety! You need to leave. Never speak to me again.”

"Please Juggie, don't do this." Betty was begging him as the tears dream down her face. "How can I tell Monroe that daddy won't be around anymore?" Jughead was crying too. “I will always love you and Monroe. You’re not even fucking listening to me. I don’t have a choice!”

"I am but I can't leave. It hurts too much to leave." She whispered.Betty pulled him in for a hug. "I'm going to leave Riverdale Juggie." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

“You have to. Go. It’s for your own good.”

"Please give me a minute?" She asked. He just nodded. Betty pulled him in for a hug. "I'm going to leave Riverdale Juggie." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

“Just keep her safe.” Jughead whispered. “Keep yourself safe.”

"You know she won't ever be safe from him." Betty whispered as she got up and headed to the door.

“Goodbye my love.”

"So no contact at all?" She asked.

“Malachi said I have to break your heart.”

"Well he won." She uttered wiping her tears.

“You need to leave.”

Betty just nodded as she she broke down sobbing again. As soon as the door shut she hit the wall repeatedly. Betty sat down and cried. Jughead could hear her outside his door. He held a hand upto his door as he cried. Betty sat there until she pulled herself together.

She started to walk back to Pops. As she got back to pop's she picked up the baby and held her as she pulled Monroe in to her embrace too.

"We'll call her Blair." She whispered.

“Are you okay, B?” Veronica asked.

"We're leaving Riverdale." Betty said.

“What? Why?”

"Malachi." She whispered. "Kev can we stay with you in LA?" She asked.

“Of course you can.”

"Thank you." Betty began to cry and she couldn't stop herself.“B, tell us what happened.” 

“Where’s daddy?” Monroe said.

"Daddy's not coming princess. He said to tell you that he loves you very much and you need to be a strong warrior princess for me." Betty whispered.

“I want daddy!”

"Well you can't have him Monny. Mummy can't either!" Betty snapped crying harder.“No yelling!” Monroe cried. “I want daddy!”

"Well daddy can't be with us Monny. I'm so sorry I yelled baby girl but you can't have daddy. Do let's go home and we'll road trip to LA with V and Kev." Betty spoke calmly.

“No!” Monroe cried.

"Guys help me." Betty whispered.

“Monny.... LA is great... you’ll love it.” 

“No! I want daddy! I want to play with Hotdog!”

"We can get a dog." Betty said.

“I want Hotdog!”

"Come on we're going!" Betty told her as she put Blair in the push chair and stood Monroe on the push pads. Monroe was crying and whining.

Betty's heart broke seeing her daughter like this but she couldn't help it. Cheryl was still at work when Betty got home to pack. She packed in a rush as she left a note for her thanking her for everything and to ask Jughead to explain.

Betty met up with Kevin and Veronica. Veronica decided to come to LA with them."Let's get going." Betty whispered not trusting her own voice.

“Okay.” Veronica whispered, hugging her.

"Monny, daddy loves you. He's doing this to keep us safe. No matter how much it hurts."

“Daddy leave me.” Monroe cried.

"No, never. He'll always be in here." Betty said pointing to her heart.

“I want daddy!”

"Okay, okay. I'll face time him one last time." Betty compamised.

Betty face timed Jughead and he answered on the last ring. Betty just handed Monroe the phone as she sorted out Blair.“Daddy.” Monroe whispered, crying. 

“Hey Monny.”

"I want you."

“I want to be with you and mommy. I’m so sorry I can’t be.”

"Why?" She asked crying.

“I can’t explain. You’ll understand when you’re older. Just know I love you so much.”

"I love you daddy."

“I love you Monny.”

Betty just silently cried. Veronica leaned over the seats to hug her. She didn't know what to do. She hated Malachi for taking this away from here.

"Always remember that Monny. Always remind mummy that too."

“I will.” 

“Goodbye Monny.”

"Daddy, don't go. Everyone leaves me and mummy." The four year old said.

“I have to. I wish I could stay.”Betty just breathed before taking the phone off of her. "Say goodbye to daddy. We have to go." She whispered.

“Daddy! Don’t go!”

"Listen to mummy." Jughead told her. "I love you both." He said before ending it.

Monroe cried and hugged Kevin."It's okay Monny. Daddy will always love us. I need you to be a big sister for me."Monroe just cried."I miss him too baby girl." Betty told her.

"I know." She whispered.

Monroe sat on Betty’s lap."Hey, look at Blair. She needs you to the best sister ever. Can you do that for me?" Betty asked.

Monroe nodded as she held Blair's hand as they began their long ride. Betty watch her two girls as they slept as it gave her some peace and sense of mind.

Betty was completely heart broken. All those years later and Malachi is still messing with her. Her and Jughead admitted that they loved each other. Jughead had become a major part of their life and in the latter of mere hours it all vanished into thin air. Betty had no idea what to do, but what she did know is that a new city a fresh start. No more breaking down her or her daughters walls.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months have passed since her and her two daughters moved in with Kevin in LA. Betty would work in a cafe in the day and by night on the weekend she was working in the strip club.

Betty had gotten into a routine and Kevin helped her. Most days she felt completely numb but seeing her daughters smile made her feel alive and happier even though its only for a few moments in time.

Betty was currently watching a movie with Monroe. Blair was a sleep in her arms.

"How was school Monny?" She asked.

“Okay.” Monroe shrugged.

"Monny?"

“Yeah mommy?”

"Why aren't you telling me the truth?" She asked.

“I miss daddy.”

"Me too but we can't see him... He loves you though." Betty reasurred her.

Monroe nodded as she asked to hold Blair. Betty carefully put Blair in Monroe's hand as she then helped support her. Monroe just sat there holding her. Betty took a picture of them too and sent it to Jughead. She would do that every so often. Betty got a call from Veronica.

"Hey V?"

“I’m in LA! Do you want to meet up for drinks?”

"Drinks in the house? I have no baby sitter." Betty smiled.

“Kev can watch them. You need to go out and have some fun.”

"V, I just want a quite night in drinking with you and Kev." Betty said.

“Okay.”

"Thank you V. I don't like leaving the kids if I don't have to." Betty admitted.

"No I understand."

Veronica arrived 10 minutes later. Monroe was still up and would go to sleep in half an hour.“B, maybe we should get you a date. Nothing serious, just a hookup.”

"No, I'm not ready yet." Betty said as she put Blair in the mobil crib in the living room.“I understand. Then maybe you can help me find someone.”

"Definitely, pass me your phone and download tinder." Betty smiled. Veronica grabbed her phone from her bag and gave it to Betty."Me and kev are going to have so much fun." Betty smiled.

Betty started to download the app just before she put Monroe to bed. Betty came back out to find three wine glasses ready and the app fully downloaded.“I’m worried. Don’t set me up with someone weird.” Veronica pouted.

"We would never, or would we?" Betty and Kevin teased. Veronica just smiled.

Veronica sorted out all her logging details before passing the phone over. It first goes to information about her.

"Bio time!"

Veronica just laughed as she sipped her wine."How about?" Betty thought. "I love to ride hot ginger stallions. They call my vag sin city because we're going to be sinful all night. I love a soft, caring guy but who can defined himself."

“Don’t you dare!”

"Too late." Kevin said pressing next. Veronica grabbed her phone from Betty and changed it."Fine." Betty pouted. Veronica wrote a bio then handed the phone back to Betty.

They then moved onto photos.“I have a few good photos that you could use.” Veronica said.

"Oh no this is all our section to do." Kevin said.

"Agreed. Oh, how about that picture when we were all eating pizza and she posed with it as she took her top off and had her swim top on and put pizza over her tits?" Betty asked.

"Definitely." Kevin said.

"That one of us dressing up as Donna and the Dinomites." Betty smiled.

"Classic one. How about that one we took of her in Central Park on the Friends fountain with the umbrella?" Kevin suggested.

"Perfect." Betty smiled.

"We should put the one up of her in the world's best auntie demin jacket as she holds Blair and holds Monroe's hand in matching jackets." Kevin smiled.

"We have them all then."Veronica just sighed."Hey those are some of our favourite photos." Betty smiled.

“The first one is embarrassing.”

"It also shows your up for a laugh." Kevin told her.

“Fine.”Betty pressed next and it was time for the swiping.“Do I have any say in the guys you swipe right for?”

"You have three save your date says. If you really hate them you say so but you only have three if them." Kevin told her. Betty and Kevin began swiping left and right like there's no tomorrow.“Are there any matches yet?”

"A few." Betty smiled.

They continued swiping until Betty immediately stopped. 'Jughead Jones, 24.'

“What is it?” Veronica said.

"Nothing." Betty lied as she downed her drink. "I'm off to check on the girls." Betty said as she picked up Blair to take to her room with Monroe. Betty came back a few minutes later and acted like nothing happened."B we saw." Veronica said.

“It’s not important okay? Let’s find someone for you.”

"It is important and I already found a guy. Archie Andrews, I'm waiting on a reply." Veronica told her.

“That’s good.” Betty said.

"Speak to us." Kevin said.

"He's moving on... goo... Good for him." Betty whispered.

“How do you know this just isn’t Cheryl and Toni making an account for him?”

"They wouldn't do that. I'm the only person that Jughead has told them he loves them apart from his family. Toni and Cher wouldn't." Betty whispered. Veronica pulled her in for a hug."I'm going to bed."

“Please stay.”

"I'm going to change at least." Betty whispered.

Betty headed to her room next to the girls room. She pulled a pair of her cotton shorts on with Jughead's jumper he wore on their first and last date. Betty came back out and tried to stay distracted. 

“He replied!” Veronica said.

"Saying?" She asked as she looked at her phone.

“Well I said ‘hey’ and he replied ‘hey beautiful’.”

"Pass me your phone." Betty said.

Veronica passed Betty her phone. Betty began to type something and sent it. "Are you fire because your smoking? Also hey sexy back. And send."

“Did you jus use a pickup line on him?” Veronica laughed.

"Technically you did."

“Right.”

"Juggie use to find them cute." She whispered. 

“Call him. It’s been months.”

"I can't. He would have messaged me by now." Betty told them.

Archie replied. 

A: how about we meet up sometime, sexy.

V: I would love too.

A: great. This weekend? How long are you in LA for? 

V: a week. I’m moving here though for my fashion company.

A: that's amazing. How does tomorrow sound?

V: great.

Veronica smiled and put her phone away. “Guess who has a date?” She smiled.

"Good for you V." Betty smiled.

“Thanks B.” 

Betty’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked it. She was shocked to see it was a text from Jughead. 

J: how are you?

B: I miss you so much

J: I miss you too

B: Monny misses her daddy.

J:I miss her too.

B: I saw your Tinder. I was setting up V's

J: blame that on Toni. She wants to get me laid

B: have you?

J: No

B: thank god.

J: have you?

B: No, I don't want to. I'm also taking care of the girls

J: Toni set me up on a date for this weekend. She wouldn’t take no for an answer.

B: bye

J: seriously? You’re just going to say bye because of that? I’m not going on the date.

B: I can't talk about you going on a date because I ball my eyes about thinking about it. So yes, I'll be petty.

J: then bye, Betty.

B: I love you

J: I love you too.

B:when can we come home to you?

J: when he’s dead.

B: be safe... I should go to bed and check on the girls.

J: goodnight

B: imagine I'm kissing you goodnight.

J: imagen you’re wrapped in my arms and I’m softly kissing your neck.

B: I already do each night. Don't make me cry.

J: goodnight my love.

B: Night handsome.

Betty headed to go check on the girls. As soon as she did her heart stopped. Monroe wasn't there, the window had be picked open.“Kev! V!” Betty cried. They came rushing in. The cry that she screamed sent chills down their spines.

“She’s gone!” She cried. Kevin was automatically on the phone with the police as they pulled her in for a group hug.“What if Kai has her?! And...... And Jug.....”

"We'll find her. The police are on their way around." Kevin told her.

Betty just sobbed. They hugged her as they all went to sit on the couch. Betty held Blair in her hands as she rocked her back to sleep. The police came and asked as many questions as they could. Betty feared for her daughters life.

One of the officers stepped out to answer another call. They came back in. “There’s been a call about gang activity two hours away.” The officer explained. “We’ll see if any of it has to do with your daughter going missing.”

"Can I ring my partner and explain?" She asked.

“Of course.”

Betty knew Jughead would be asleep by now but she didn't care. She kept trying and trying until he answered the phone."Monny." She whispered.

“I found her Betty.... I’ll bring her back, I promise. Don’t call the police.... I’ll figure this out.... I could be arrested.”

"I already did Juggie... Let the police bring her home." She whispered.

“Fuck.... Betty.... they’re going to arrest me.... this won’t end well.”

"I already rang them as soon as I found her missing. I can call the officer explain you went looking for her."

“No... there’s no way out of this. Goodbye Betty.” He ended the call.

Betty ended up crying even more. She was completely lost and was trying to keep it together to look after Blair.

“Betty? What was that about?”

"Juggie is in California.... with the Goulies.”

“He’s part of the gang activity?”

"He found her." Betty smiled faintly.

“The police just headed over there B. Will he be okay?”Betty shook her head“Let’s just hope for the best.” 

—————

Hours passed and Betty heard nothing from the police or Jughead. Kevin turned on the news in case if they heard anything. 

They sat there until one headline caught their interest. 

‘Gang activity in California leads to one death and 30 arrested. The kidnapped child will be returned home.’

Betty heart began to race even faster. She was happy Monroe would be coming home but was scared that Jughead was dead or even arrested. 

She immediately messaged Jughead.

B: please come home safe. Where are you and Monny?

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. An officer was there with Monroe."Monny!" Betty picked her up and hugged her. "Where's daddy?"

“He went in police car.” Monroe whispered hugging her."Excuse me why did my fiancé get arrested?" She asked the officer. She also lied.

“Who’s your fiancé?”

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd." Betty told him.

“Well we arrested a gang of about twenty people for the kidnapping and other crimes they committed. Their leader was murdered. We took Forsythe and his gang members in for questioning. One of Malachi’s gang members had the gun but it had some members from the other gang’s fingerprints on it, including Forsythe.”

"Can't you see their trying to frame him? Take me to him!" Betty shouted.

“He’s at the station.”

"Take me to him!" She shouted again. "Monny get your shoes and coat on. I'm going to get Blair."

Betty got everyone ready and the officer drove them to the station. Veronica and Kevin got in Kevin’s car and drove there. Once they arrived they were waiting in the waiting room. An officer came up to Betty. “You can go in the room down the hall and speak to him. No touching is allowed. You will be filmed but we won’t be able to hear what you’re saying.”Betty nodded as she picked up the kids and headed through.

She walked in and saw him sitting at a table in handcuffs. He was facing away from the door so she couldn’t see his face. When she could she saw he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Juggie." She whispered.

"Daddy!"

“Hey.” Jughead whispered.

"I really need to hug you but I can't. What happened?" She asked.

“Malachi and the Goulies had Monroe. They were about to get away when Pea grabbed Monroe. I was so angry Betty.... I was furious that he would touch my little girl.... They all stopped and got out of the truck... they just started beating us and hitting us... Pea got into the truck with Monroe and brought her to the station... he got let go already. Malachi pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me. He missed. I punched him and knocked the gun out of his hands.... I grabbed it and I.... I did it Betty.... I killed him.”

"Oh shit! It's okay, you saved her... You called her your little girl." Betty smiled.

“Betty.... I don’t know what to do.”

Betty hated the rules and ignored him. She had a baby carrier on her with Blair in. She gently hugged him“We’re trying to blame it on the Goulies. So far they’re believing us but I don’t know.” He sighed.

"You're coming home to us. Here hold Blair." Betty said passing him her. Jughead smiled faintly down at the tiny baby."Daddy, I'm scared." Monroe admitted.

“I’m scared too.”

"If they asked I'm your fiancé. I'll sort this out." Betty told him. “Okay.” He whispered."Tell me what you're thinking?"

“I don’t know. I have no idea how I’m going to get out of this. We’re just trying to blame it on them.”

"Daddy, thank you."

“Of course Monny.”

The officer came in as it was for them to go. The officer took Jughead and went to go put him a cell."Daddy! Come with us! Come home! Don't take my daddy!"

“I love you Monroe!” Jughead shouted as they shoved him into a cell. Monroe began to throw a tantrum. Betty was trying to calm her down as Blair woke up screaming and crying because she's hungry. They had to go back to the waiting room."Monroe daddy will come back to us. But we're going to go home and get some sleep. You're not going to school tomorrow." Betty got the girls ready as they got a taxi home.

Kevin and Veronica went back to Kevin’s place too. Betty got the kids to sleep and began to cry on the balcony. Veronica came out and hugged her. “Want to talk about it?”

"I just want him home. Kai's dead." She whispered.

“Malachi is dead?”

"Yep." Betty said.

“Did... did Jughead kill him?” Betty just nodded. "He had the gun to Monroe's head." She whispered. Veronica just hugged her. "I hope he gets away with it." She whispered.

“Hopefully.”

"He has his hearing next week the officer told me." Betty admitted.

“Hopefully he’ll get out and you can all go home.”

"I need to go home." She whispered. "I miss home, I love it here but I miss home."

“I know B.”

"Monroe's terrifyed. She's 5 and she will remember this for the rest of her life." Betty whispered.

"I'm going to go sleep in the girls room tonight." Betty told her as she went to go sleep in the room.

Monroe was awake all night she couldn't sleep. Betty was awake all night looking after both Blair and Monroe.

A week passed and Jughead wasn't allowed any visitors. The teacher's at Monroe's school was watching her like a hawk. Betty took the day off of work to go support Jughead. Betty was so scared Jughead would be sent to prison. She knew he could handle it but she wanted to be with him.

Betty had Blair in the baby carrier as she sat down. Betty would be called as a witness. She was so nervous. This could change all of his life. She was allowed to have five minutes with him before the trial. "Juggie, what if you don't get not guilty?"She asked tearing up. Jughead gently wiped away her tears. “Then I’ll go away for a long time.” He whispered.

"What about us?"

“I want you to move on and be happy without me.”

"I can't Juggie. What about Monroe and Blair?" She asked.

“I don’t know, baby. I just need you to move on.”

"It took me four years to find a good guy." Betty whispered crying.

“You’ll find another one. I’m not a good guy Betts.”

"You are a good guy." Betty told him. "Don't you dare talk about my Juggie like that!"

“I’m sorry Betts.”

"You saved her. You saved me. I can't move on." Betty uttered.

"Baby look at me." Betty looked up at him. "You have to move on my love. You have to forget about me. Monroe will find a new daddy and so will Blair. Promise me that you'll keep your family safe."

“I promise.” She whispered, crying. 

“Good.” He whispered.

"He won overall."

"Times up! Move!"The guard said.

Betty nodded as she wiped her tears away before she got pushed away. The guard pushed Jughead up to the stand. Betty just watched as her heart broke. Betty zoned out for most of the trial. She went up and gave her statement but after just went back to thinking of the possibilities. Her heart broke when she heard “guilty!” Echo through the courtroom.

Betty just looked at him and broke down in tears. She kissed Blair's head to try cover up the fact she was a teary mess.“Forsythe will be sentenced to 15 years in a maximum security correction facility.” Was announced. 

The officers put Jughead in cuffs and started to take him away. Betty ran upto him as she held Blair's head as she did.“I love you Betty.” Jughead whispered.

"Juggie!"

The officers took him away and put him into the police car before she could say anything else. Betty's heart broke. She had just lost the love of her life. How would she tell Monroe that daddy won't be able to see her until she's 19 years old and in college? How would she be able to move on, when she had a love like that? How was sue going to cope? She had all these how questions but in reality the only how question she did answer was that how was she going to cope? The only way she ever has by jumping head first into work and taking care of her children. 15 years, 15 years is all she thought as she saw him get forcefully shoved into the van. That's the day her heart was shattered into a million pieces which was unable to fix it back together again.


	6. Chapter 6

11 years later. ~

Monroe was sweet sixteen and lived in LA with her mother and sister. She loved LA as all her family she's ever known is there. Her mother did everything for them. She may not be proud of her job but she was good at it and it paid more than enough.

Blair was 11 years old and she adores her big sister. They got along like peas in a pod. Monroe was so protective over her sister.

Betty had married 6 years ago. She married a man named Alex. Monroe refused to call him dad as her dad will always be Jughead. Betty pretended to be happy with him. She had convinced herself that she was but both her daughters could see that she wasn't.

One day everyone was sitting at the table when Betty’s phone rang. It was from an unknown number. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

“You have a collect call from Riverdale federal prison. Will you except the charges?” 

“Yes.” 

The call filtered through. 

“Hey Betts.... it’s Jughead.”

"Juggie?" She whispered.

"Dad?" Monroe smiled.

“I’m getting out on early release.” Jughead said."That's amazing." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.... I get out tomorrow.”

"I live in LA still. We were actually leaving tonight to go see Cher for a week as the girls have two weeks off school." Betty smiled faintly.

“Oh... okay... can I talk to Monroe?”

"Absolutely." Betty passed the phone to Monroe. "It's Juggie."

"Dad?" She whispered crying.

“Hey Monny.” He whispered. Monroe moved into her bedroom. "Did you get my letters?" She asked.

“I did. I’m sorry I couldn’t write back.”

"It's okay. I love you Dad." Monroe cried.

“I love you too. I miss you so much.”

"I miss you so much too. Mum does too, she doesn't show much emotion anymore. She always has to be the strong one." Monroe told him.

“I heard she got married.... good for her.... how’s your sister?”

"Blair's good. She's a right little dancer. I'm more of an artist... She's not happy dad. She's convinced herself that she is but he treats her like an object." The smile of Monroe's face faded.

“That’s terrible.... Blair probably doesn’t know who I am, right?”

"No she does. Mum showed us the drive in, she takes us there for our birthdays. That's how she knows about you. Mum tells her a special person, her guardian angel showed her that place."

“Does she call Betty’s husband dad?”

"I hate that she does. It's the one thing we fight about." Monroe explained.

“I only have 20 seconds left for the call.”

"No." Monroe whispered. "Blair has only known Alex to be here dad. He doesn't know that Mum's a stripper."

“I’ll see you soon, okay? I miss you so much. Tell your mom....” the line cut off and the call ended.

Monroe knew exactly what he was going to say. She headed back into the dining room and gave her the phone back.

"Dad wants you to know that he misses you and loves you still."

“He said that?”

"He was going to, the line cut out." Monroe explained. "Can I see grandpa when we're in Riverdale?" She asked.

“Of course.” 

“Tell your father to stay away from my wife.” Alex said.

"Go fuck yourself!" Monroe shouted as she stormed out to the garage where Kevin and Betty had created it to be her own art studio.

Monroe did everything, she drew, painted and was even a photographer. Monroe looked at a picture that was hung up on the wall. It was of Betty, Jughead, her, and Hotdog. Monroe got the call from Cheryl a couple years ago that Hotdog died. She was devastated. She was sure Jughead was too.

Betty knocked on the door. She heard Monroe's music on full blast. Betty knew she was upset and or working on some new pieces. In this cause it was both.

“Monroe? Please let me in.”

"Go away!" She shouted.

“Please Monny! I want to talk to you.”

"Fine!"Betty came in and hugged her."I hate Alex." She whispered.

“He’s not so bad.” Betty lied.

"Sure." Monroe said sarcastically.

“He’s my husband and I love him, okay? Jughead has been away for 11 years.”

"For protecting us! He saved me! I would have died that night!" Monroe shouted.“I know.” Betty whispered. “Just.... me and your dad.... we’re not going to get back together.”

"Get out! I'm going to live with auntie Cher!"

“Monny.... I’m sorry....”

"No I've wanted to for awhile. Now I can stay with Dad!" Monroe shouted.

“Please don’t leave.” Betty whispered.

"I am! I've had enough of Alex treating me like shit! So when we go to Riverdale, I'm never coming back here. So finish packing Elizabeth because our taxi arrives in 20 minutes."

Betty started to cry. She got up and left the room. Monroe didn't speak to anyone as the taxi pulled up. She refused to talk to them. They all got in the taxi and drove to the airport. Betty's heart broke again. Monroe refused to speak to anyone. Betty tried and tried but she didn't. 

They stayed completely silent on the plane. No one talked. Hours later they arrived in Riverdale. It was now the next day and Jughead was getting out today. Betty was meeting up with him as Cheryl and Toni took Monroe to pop's to try speak to her.

Betty drove an hour to go pick him up from the prison. Betty's heart beat as it was alive for the first time in 11 years. Betty smiled a genuine smile. She saw him walking outside. He looked the same, only slightly older. He was wearing clothes that they gave him when he was released. All of his clothes that he was wearing, including his beanie, were burned years ago."Juggie!" Betty shouted as she ran upto him and hugged him.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"I've missed you."  
“I missed you too.” He said quietly.

"Monny hates me."

"That's not true." He whispered.

"Well she wants to live with you and refuses to live with me." Betty cried.

“Tell me what happened.” Jughead said.

"Al...alex."

“Your husband....”

"Yes." She whispered.“Can you just take me home?” He said, walking past her.

Betty just got in the car and turned the radio on. They sat in silence and Betty drove him back to the Wyrm. Betty dropped him off and she headed inside to pick up Monroe. Monroe was still at Pop’s with Cheryl and Toni. Betty drove there.

"Monroe let's go to the hotel. "

“I want to go to dad.”

"Fine!" Betty cried.

Betty drove Monroe there a'd she cried all the way there. Once she got to the wrym Betty ran ahead of Monroe. Betty opened the door and chucked her luggage inside.

"I told you, didn't I!"One of the bags hit Jughead. “What the fuck?” He snapped. "I'm sorry." Betty broke down crying more. "Dad!" Monroe ran up to him to hug him.

“Monroe!” He hugged her close and started to tear up."Look after her for me." Betty whispered as she walked out. Jughead and Monroe just held each other close."Dad I missed you."

“I missed you so much, Monny.”He hugged her tighter. "But why are you giving mum such a hard time?" He asked.

“I hate her husband.” 

“What did he do?”

"He hurts her and treats her like an object and that's without knowing her job." Monroe explained.

“She’s still stripping?” Monroe nodded. Jughead just sighed."He doesn't work and expects her to provide everything."

“And she won’t end things?”

"She's built up in her head that she won't find love again." Monroe whispered.

“Oh.”

"I really hurt her feelings." Monroe admitted.

“How about... I’ll drive you to the hotel. You two need to talk.”

"No!"

“Monny.... please. Tell her how you feel.”

"She can come to us." Monroe compromised.

“Okay.”

Jughead messaged Betty and she was straight up. She was getting drunk downstairs. Betty walked into his apartment. Jughead let her in as she sat down on the couch. Jughead went into the other room to give them alone time.

"You want to come home?" She asked.

“I want to tell you how I feel.” Monroe said.

"I heard loud and clear Monroe Veronica Cooper! I am a bad mother. I am the bad guy. I do everything for my family and I am dying doing.!"

“You’re not a bad mother! Just listen to me!” Monroe snapped.

"I have been Monroe! I have been trying my best. I know you hate Alex!" Betty shouted back crying.

“Yes, because he’s terrible to you! He treats you like an object mom! He hurts you!”

"I'm used to it with my job... If I leave its another Malachi situation." Betty cried. "If he finds out I strip and show my body off, I'm a dead women."

“Get a divorce!”

"It's not as simple as that Monny!" Betty shouted.

Jughead decided to step in.“It is.” Jughead said. “You’re under the protection of the serpents. Nothing bad will happen again.”

"He'll try take Blair, God I hate this. All this time I've still been in love with you and I've done this to myself again." Betty whispered.

“He won’t try to take her. He never signed the adoption papers so he has no right to us! He’s not her father! Go divorce that piece of shit!” Monroe said.

"Juggie please tell her! It's not that simple! I married him because of my father."

“It doesn’t have to be as hard as you’re making it, Betty. Divorce him.”

"Do you remember why I ran in the first place Jughead?" Betty asked.

“What do you mean?”

"Why me and Monny had to come to Riverdale?" She asked again.

“Why is this relevant? You come up with all of these fucking excuses for everything.”Jughead asked. 

"Excuses? God did you ever love me if you think these are excuses." Betty cried.

“No, you’re being paranoid! You said that Alex would take Blair but that’s not true! Monroe just said it! He has no relation to her because he never signed the papers to become her adoptive father! So go and divorce him! It’s not as hard as you’re making it!”

Betty just pulled her top off so she was in her bra. She had a massive scar that was cover up with a cherry blossom tattoo. Jughead didn’t say anything."The first time I tried to leave this happened! So excuse me if I can't!" Betty pulled her top on and ran downstairs.

Jughead ran after her and brought her back upstairs. “I’m not done speaking to you! You have no hope in anything anymore! There’s such thing called a restraining order! You could even call the police and tell them everything! He could be arrested but here you are thinking you’re doomed and there’s nothing you can do! You can get out of this so stop being a coward and do it!”

"You don't get it! I already tried the police but they thought I was lying. Juggie you don't understand." Betty moved her hair out the way to reveal a slot in the neck where a massive scar was. "I nearly died that night but luckily Veronica had the kids... If I could have gone to prison instead of you, I would have. I would have so you aren't so angry at the world. Yes I've lost hope because there's stuff Monroe doesn't know. That I can't tell her because it would upset her. So call me a coward all you want. Because if I fight, I die. "Betty said as she pulled her hand away from him.

“Get out of my bar.” He said as he turned around."Ahhh!" Betty screamed as she dropped to the floor. "Ahhhh!" Betty couldn't do this anymore. Jughead just went back into his apartment as Monroe ran up to Betty."It's okay Monny go to your dad." Betty whispered.

“Let me get you back to the hotel.”

"No its okay. I'm going to go to Cheryl's first." Betty whispered.

“Fine.” Monroe said as she ran out of the bar. Betty just sat outside of the bar and cried. She cried so hard that she couldn't cry anymore. Fp found her as he was going to visit Jughead.“Betty? I never thought I would see you again.”

"I messed up Fp."

“What happened?”

"I'm apparently making up all these liars about why I can't leave Alex. There's stuff Monny doesn't know and now she knows some. Jughead called me a coward. Monroe wants to live with Jughead. I nearly died each time I tried leaving Alex. I want my little girl back. "Betty cried into his shoulder. FP just hugged her."You should go. Monny wants to see you."

“Let me drive you to Cheryl’s, okay?”

"It's okay Fp. I will walk, I have to calm down first." Betty hugged him again. "Tell them I love them." She whispered before walking away.

Fp headed upto his son apartment. He opened the door to see Monroe. She ran upto him and Jughead him.

"Grandad! I missed you so much. Guess what? I'm staying here." Monroe smiled.

“I missed you too Monny!” 

Jughead stepped out of the room to make a phone call.

——————

An hour later Betty had a call from an unknown number. She immediately answered it as she took Blair to the park.“Hello?” 

“Babe, it’s me.” Alex said. She was really hoping it would be Jughead. "Oh Alex, you okay?" She asked.

“I just got arrested for assault. You were my one phone call.”

"Who did you assault?" Betty asked.

“Someone called in to make an anonymous tip. Apparently I’ve been abusing you for years.”

"Well, haven't you?" Betty sighed a sigh of relief.

“No.” He lied.

"You just lied. Goodbye Alex, I'm also filing for divorce."

“Fuck you, Elizabeth!”

"Ah there's those true colours." Betty said as she ended the call. Betty let out a sigh of relief. Betty got Blair as they got a taxi to Jughead's. They headed up stairs as she knocked on the door. Jughead answered the door and didn’t say anything. Betty just pulled him in for a hug as she gently kissed him. Jughead pulled away. “Come inside.” He opened the door more for them.

Blair ran inside to Monroe.“Hey Blair.” Monroe said. "Are you coming home?" Blair asked.“I want to stay with my dad. I hate Alex.”

"I saw him hurt mum."Blair whispered." Me too. "

Meanwhile, Betty tugged Jughead into his bedroom.“What?” Jughead said. " I love you." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything."I've never stopped. Thank you for doing that. I rang my lawyer on the way here and I'm filing for divorce." Betty explained.

“That’s good.”

"Can I just hold you?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty pulled him in for a massive hug as she rested her head on his chest. They just stayed like that without saying anything. Betty just cupped his face as she pulled him in for a lustful kiss. Jughead pulled away.

"Sorry." She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"I'm not sorry, actually. I would do it again but this time push you onto the bed."Jughead just looked at her."What?" She asked.

“Nothing.”

"You know you're a bad lair." Betty teased.

“You should go back to your hotel.”

"Look into my eyes and tell me to go and I will. No questions asked and I'll try not cry." Betty said. Jughead just looked at her."Tell me Juggie." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. His curl fell in front of his eyes. Betty moved it out of his way as she just looked at him. Jughead just looked back at her."So am I staying?" She asked. Betty just kissed him again as he wrapped his arms around her. Jughead kissed her back this time.

Betty smiled as she pushed them onto his bed. Jughead pulled her on top of him."This reminds me of our date." She whispered kissing him. Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed down towards his neck.

Jughead moved her legs so they were around his waist. He kept his hands on her thighs. Betty moved his hands further up her leg. Jughead kissed her heatedly."I would always think about this in my showers." Betty whispered.

“I thought about you all the time.”

"I would too. I imagined it was you who would touch me when he fucked me." Betty whispered. Jughead just kissed her. “I haven’t had sex in 11 years.”

"Let's change that." Betty smiled. "We'll have to be quite or I can give them money for the bijou?" Betty smiled.

“I want you now.”

"So needy." Betty teased grinding on him. Betty jumped off and gave Monroe money to take her sister to the Bijou. Betty went back to the bedroom. They heard the front door open and close."Now where were we, my love." Betty smiled as she took he top off.

Jughead just smirked as he pulled her back on top of him."Don't play games." Betty smiled. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty undid her pants then pulled off Jughead's sweat pants. Jughead kissed her neck, sucking a hickey onto her skin. Betty moaned as she slid herself into him.“Mmm..... baby....” he groaned. “We don’t have a condom.”

"If I get pregnant I don't care." She whispered.

“Neither do I...”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty smirked as she began to go as fast as she could as she drove him insane. Jughead groaned loudly against her mouth before kissing her. Betty began to slow down as she teased him. Betty continued to kiss him.

“Betts....”

"Yeah?" She asked.

“Stop teasing.”

"But it's fun."She whispered kissing him as she stopped and added more pressure.

Jughead kissed her. Betty gave all of her to him. She wanted him to feel all the love she has for him. She put all her love into those unspoken words as they made love.

Betty continued to pleasure him. She hit all his pleasure spots as he climaxed and came all inside her. Jughead just stayed inside of her for a few minutes before pulling out and leaning on her head. Betty laid next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." She whispered.

“I love you too baby.”

"Am I really a coward?" She asked.

“I’m sorry I said that.”

"It's okay, you were angry." She whispered.

“I’ve been angry for a long time.”Betty just looked up at him. "Maybe I can make you happy again? Come back to your family?" Betty asked hopeful.

“You mean move to LA?”

"Or we move back here."Betty suggested.

“Please. I miss you.” He said. “I want to get to know Blair.”

"She's more like you than she knows." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. Betty just kissed him as she heared the door open. The girls ran into the bedroom seeing Betty and Jughead like that. Monroe smiled a massive grin.

"Does this mean that we're moving home?"

"Yeah." Betty smiled.

"Don't hurt my mum." Blair said as she crawled on the bed hugging him.

“I could never.”

"I like you already Juggie." Blair smiled.

Monroe smiled too as she joined them on the bed.

Betty couldn't believe that she finally had her family back. Jughead was happy for the first time in 11 years. He had Betty and his kids back in his life. They may not be his blood but they will always be family he loves.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later Betty and the girls brought in their last box from their house. They were officially moved in with Jughead. They were staying at the bar until they could move into the house Jughead was planning on surprising Betty with. 

It was a smaller house since it was on the south side but Jughead thought it was perfect for them. He couldn’t wait to surprise her.

Betty had quit stripping and helped the strip club with all the behind the scenes stuff. Betty was happy where she was now.

Jughead had came to suprise Betty as the girls were at school. He had spent all day with Toni and Pea move into their new home.

Jughead went to go see Betty."Hey handsome." Betty smiled as she saw him come into the office.

“Hey baby. I have a surprise for you.”

"Really? I have some news too. Fp is letting me put a burlesque show on." Betty smiled hugging him.

“We have to go for a ride on my bike to get to my surprise.” He smiled.

"Any excuse to wrap my hands around you." Betty smiled as she hugged him. "Perfect, let's go." He smiled.

Jughead guided her to his bike. He kept her helmet and handed her it. Jughead drove to the other end of the southside. It was the better part of the southside. They pulled up in front of a house."Jug?" She asked.

"Welcome home Betts."

“Home?” 

“Our new home. Want to look inside?”

Betty kissed him before running to the door in excitement. Jughead came up behind her and pulled out the key. He unlocked the door. Betty headed inside and saw all their things already there. She looked in each room and just teared up more. There was a spare room. Betty just looked at him.

"For our future child." Jughead offered.

Betty just kissed him as she cried. "It's perfect." She whispered.

Jughead smiled and kissed her again. Jughead messaged Monroe the address for when her and Blair came home. They were so excited. Blair hugged Jughead and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you Dad."Blair said.

Jughead smiled and hugged her. Betty joined the hug and so did Monroe. This was their family.

______

A few months later, Monroe had an art show they were all heading to. Monroe was helping her mum that to tell her dad she's pregnant with a boy. They were all currently at home about to leave for the art show.

Monroe was already at school making sure everything was perfect as she had gotten a full classroom to show off her art as scouts were coming form the biggest art schools. Betty and Jughead were so proud of her.

So when they saw her with all her work they couldn't help but burst into tears. They were so proud. The scouts have been all over here work and they knew she was going to get a scholarship to one of the best art schools for college. 

They went to go look around at the other work when a guy walked up to Monroe. 

“Hey.” He said.

"Hi."

She recognized him from some of her art classes but she didn’t know his name. 

“I just wanted to say your work is amazing.”

"Thanks, Umm?"

"Calub."

“I’m Monroe.”

“I know. We have our studio art class and digital design class together.”

"Yeah, I just keep myself to myself." She smiled.

“Me too, I just only pay attention to the interesting people.” He teased. “I have to get back to my booth but I’ll see you around.”

"Wait!" Monroe grabbed his hand. "If I'm interesting to you meet me at the bleachers when this ends."

"Okay."

Monroe smiled to herself as he walked away. Jughead hugged Monroe from behind scaring her. "If he hurts you just say your serpent royalty." Jughead teased.

“Thanks dad.” She laughed softly."Now show me your favourite." He smiled.

Monroe smiled and showed him her work. Monroe pointed out the one with Betty where she painted a fetus on her stomach through body art then with her photography took photos of her and captioned it 'It's a boy.'

Jughead looked confused for a second. “Wait.... is Betty pregnant?”

"I am." Betty smiled.

“And it’s a boy?” He smiled.

"Monroe came with me to the scan."Jughead smiled and started to tear up. He pulled Betty in for a hug."That's why I've been wearing baggy clothes." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back.

"Okay guys enough PDA. Actually can you watch my work? I want to see Calub."

"Sure." Betty smiled.

Betty and Jughead stood by her booth while she went over to Caleb’s booth.

"Hi Cal."

“Hey.”

"Your work is amazing... Wait that's me!"

“Yeah...”

"It's beautiful. But why?" She asked.

“I like you.” Monroe smiled at him. He just smiled at her. "Come with me a minute." Monroe smiled again.

“Okay.”Monroe pulled him to the bleachers“What are we doing?”Monroe unzipped her jacket revealing a small lacy tight crop top. "This." Monroe smiled as she kissed him. He was surprised at first but he kissed her back.

"I didn't want anyone watching us because I knew that would happen." She whispered grazing his length. Caleb reconnected the kiss and deepened it. He picked her up and leaned her against the metal bar. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they made out. They continued to make out for another five minutes before she pulled away. "They'll be announcing the scholarships. Let's go baby. "

“You go. I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

"I can give you something to think about." She smirked. "Think about me naked having sex with you." She whispered in his ear before walking away.

Monroe had a smirk on her face as she walked back to her booth. Monroe released her parents so they could go have a look at the others work with Blair. A few minutes later Caleb walked back to his booth. They started to announce the scholarships.

"The scholarships go to Monroe Cooper and Calub Kepner."

Betty and Jughead hugged Monroe. They were so proud. She had to go up to get the letter. Once on the stage Calub hugged her and spun her around. Monroe smiled and hugged him back before they went back to their booths.

Monroe had all her family that lived in Riverdale there. They were so happy that they had to celebrate at pops. They invited Calub.

Calub and Monroe grew closer over the next few weeks and became so close that were in a relationship ship. They would be leaving next week. Luckily they were going to the same college.

______

A few months has passed and now Betty's 8 months along and Monroe is home for Christmas. Caleb is in Riverdale too with his family. Monroe has always been scared to go ice skating so she’s never gone. Caleb was trying to get her to come on the ice with him. 

“Come on babe, it’ll be fun.”

"No." She pouted. "I could break my hand. We have that big project I need to finish."

“I’ll hold onto you the whole time, I promise.”

"I don't know." Monroe pouted again.

"Baby even your mum is ice-skating with your dad."

"Fine, come get me." She whispered.

He held her hand as he helped her onto the ice. She was a little wobbly at first but she got her balance and was better than him. She was going ahead and he was trying to catch up. He ended up falling.

"Oh baby." She giggled slightly helping him up. "Let me kiss you better." Monroe kissed him. He kissed her back. They got lost in the kiss and both ended up falling. She ended up on top of him."Oops." Monroe giggled as all their family members laughed and awwed at them. Caleb smiled and kissed her.

"I love you." She told him as she helped him up again.

“You love me?”

"So much."

“I love you too.” He kissed her.

Monroe sank deeper into the kiss as she saw her mum collapse in the corner of her eye. That panicked her so she ran 911.

"Juggie, my waters."

"Let's get you off the ice." He told her.

"I've called an ambulance dad!" Monroe shouted.

Jughead just nodded as he helped Betty off the ice."Calub." She pouted.

"I'll drive when the ambulance arrives."

"I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

They both got off the ice when the ambulance arrived. They took Blair with them and met them at the hospital. Kevin, Veronica and Archie had just arrived in Riverdale when they got the call from Monroe. They met them at the hospital too.

They waited in the waiting room while Betty was rushed into a hospital room. Betty was calm. She wanted a natural child birth. She was currently sat on the bed squeezing some stress balls as the doctor checked her out. She was only 3cm dialated.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room Calub was meeting everyone for the first time properly that he hadn't already met. He was nervous. It was his girlfriend’s family. He wanted to make a good impression.

"So is this the handsome Calub we've heard so much about?"Kevin teased.

"He is."Monroe smiled kissing him.

"You two are adorable." Veronica smiled.

“Thanks V.” Monroe smiled. Calub just smiled. "You okay baby?" He asked as he noticed she was tense.

"I'm just nervous."

“Everything will be perfect.” He hugged her."Just like..." Monroe began to say. "You." Calub finished.

Hours passed and the doctor checked on Betty again. This time she was fully dilated. Jughead was already behind her waiting for her to squeeze his hands and utter words of encouragement in her ear. 

Betty started to push as she tightly held his hands. Her screams filled the hospital room as she leaned into Jughead's embrace.“You’re doing great baby. Just keep pushing.”

"You try push a head out your dick." She shouted. Jughead just laughed softly."It's so painful!" Betty screamed.

“I know baby but you’re so strong. You’re doing great.”

"Distract me, names go!" She ordered.

“Okay.... um..... Collin.... Noah..... James..... Logan.... Owen..... I don’t know babe. You never like the names I suggest.”

"Noah." Betty screamed. Jughead held her hands and kissed her cheek from behind."Noah Pendleton Jones." She whispered.

“Perfect.”

"I want the girls to be Jones. I have the forms in my bag. It was meant to be your Christmas present." Betty screamed.

Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek again."Last push." The doctor said.

Betty pushed this final big pushed as the room filled with the cries of their new born baby boy. The doctors took their baby for a second before handing him to Betty. Betty instantly began crying. He looked like Jughead, he was perfect.

“Our little boy.” Jughead smiled, tearing up."He's a mini Juggie." Betty smiled kissing his head. "Get the girls!"

Jughead got up and went to get the girls. Monroe didn't want to leave Calub with the vultures so she took him with her. They all went in and teared up.

"What's his name mum?"

"Please say you picked Noah? We suggested that to dad. Didn't we babe?" Monroe smiled as she began to take photos on her camera.

"We did." Calub smiled.

"Well, meet Noah Pendleton Jones." Jughead smiled taking him off of Betty to hold him.

“He’s perfect!” Monroe smiled."He really is mum and dad." Blair smiled.

"Well it wouldn't be fair that Noah is a Jones and our girls aren't." Betty told them.

“Dad is finally adopting us?” Monroe smiled.

"I am." Jughead hugged them carefully. They all just smiled.

Betty and Jughead had finally found a family. All this time they were searching for the wrong people. They didn't have to search for. However, they has to grasp a hold of the love. As its a scary thing that makes us fight or flight.

All Betty's life she has been flighting away from love, until she found Jughead. He took her family in and embraced her and Monroe. Then Blair popped and finally Noah.

Noah was their blood and they loved him dearly. Monroe and Blair didn't have Jughead's blood but he didn't care. He loved them as if they were his own because in true sight they were his own family.

A questioned asked alot is that, is blood thicker than water? Over the past 16 years they figure out that it doesn't matter because anyone can be family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. Go check out our other collaborations and our own.


End file.
